Diary of MASCRO Film Productions part III
by DaveDisco
Summary: The girls continue with their diary.


**_23/08/15._** The last 5 days have been hectic, We have met up with Roly (lovely guy), Milly and Cathy also made contact and they too have answered the questions. Claire had to make a couple of phone calls as we also wanted to ask the students who their favourite teacher was and forgot to ask. Stewpot and Glenroy have also filmed their piece. 2 days back we had them in the studio along with Roly, it was a great laugh and my Andy wasn't impressed yesterday morning, I woke up at 1pm with a blistering hangover.

I come in today knowing that no one has been in studio today, there are 10 email to read and I had to clear up. Roly bought some fantastic Champagne (12 bottles) I just searched the internet for them and they are £125 per bottle, but all will be revealed when Claire gets in. Suzanne is out on Reccy today as we are doing a sequence to start it off.

Claire has finally arrived, I started writing at 11am, it is now 12.23. She looks worse for wear and apparently Stewpot has not gone into work today. I have sent Roly an email telling him the champagne has worked, he responded with an "LOL" and a photo of him enjoying another glass. Claire pointed out he had lost weight, Stewpot making the joke of "Roly mate I am drunk and see double, even the 2 of you aren't as big as you were at school. Claire hit him so hard, but Roly laughed it off and said he knew when he left school that he could enjoy his food and still become healthier. Anyway here is his answers, will do Milly's straight after.

Roland. What years were you at GH? **1982-1987**

Who was your bestfriend? And do you still talk to them? **As you guys are probably aware I didn't have many friends, but Janet (I can't) remember her surname. But I was got close to Zammo in exam year as he went into meltdown, well he became a junkie.**

Would you do anything different during your time at GH? **Oh yeah definitely, I would be kinder to that Janet Girl, I can see now that she was just being nice. I also wished I helped Zammo out earlier too by telling his mum about him.**

Who was your favourite Teacher? **I had 2 favourites, Miss Mooney was really kind to me and even when I bunked off she tried to help me. She would sometimes listen to me about my bullying, but she would get frustrated as I wouldn't grass anyone up. Mr Bronson too, as if he didn't show faith in me and my French, I wouldn't be where I am today with my beautiful wife Fabienne running a very successful champagne bar.**

That would explain why he was able to bring over 24 bottles…oh wait hang on we only drunk 12 empty bottles, wonder if Roly took the other 12 back?

Anyway Milly was great, from all the younger students we have dealt with having someone who was at Grange Hill way before we were is quite strange.

Milly. What years were you at GH? **1966-70**

Who was your bestfriend? And do you still talk to them? **Alison Chambers-Palmer, unfortunately I don't, she died in 1989 in a car crash. She was a passenger with her partner driving and they were ploughed into by a 18 wheeler. Her partner survived but is in a wheelchair.**

Would you do anything different during your time at GH? **Yes concentrate more, I received the cane quite a few times. A boy behind me called Thomas had chalk thrown at him.**

Who was your favourite Teacher? **Mr Monaghan. He was a fair teacher, and he was a hunk. He too died but in 77, but of Heart Failure.**

 **""""""""**

 **I am preparing Stewpots and Glenroys answers now. Cathy Hargreaves also emailed us back to say a thank you, Suzanne and Precious found the 12 bottles of wine, Fabienne called to state that Roly hid them in the bottom draw of our filing cabinet (we thought it was locked) A Lovely man that Roly.**

Stewpot. What years were you at GH? **1981-85**

Who was your bestfriend? And do you still talk to them? **Controversial this one, I should Claire but Pogo and Duane were there too. Apart from the wife then no I don't.**

Would you do anything different during your time at GH? **Yes! I would never have done what I did to Claire with Annette, also Gripper should have been pegged down way before Baxter did. Felt sorry for Pogo that day, never did find out who the girl was either.**

Who was your favourite Teacher? **Didn't really have 1. Bullet was forthright and you knew where you always stood with him.**

 **Glenroy.** What years were you at GH? **1983-1984, was only there for 2 years thank goodness.**

Who was your bestfriend? And do you still talk to them? **My music and they always talk to me, ain't that right Suzanne? (She grumbles in agreement)**

Would you do anything different during your time at GH? **Yeah kick the crap out of Gripper. I saw him a few years back, he recognised me and crossed the road. Still a racist I think.**

Who was your favourite Teacher? **Pfft! Not a chance. Bullet stuck his nose in and Scruffy always wanted to be my mate.**

 **Glenroy cont….I like this idea ladies, if you want some backing music I'm sure I can help.**

 **Cathy.** What years were you at GH? **1979-1982**

Who was your bestfriend? And do you still talk to them? **Many of them. Trisha was a great laugh sometimes, even…Oh whats his name Tucker yeah that's him, he could be alright. No I have my own life now.**

Would you do anything different during your time at GH? **Yeah! I was caught shoplifting with girl called Tanner. Worst day of my life.**

Who was your favourite Teacher? **Any of them that allowed me to sing.**

Cathy Hargreaves is known by many as being 1 half of the 80s sensation _Double up!_ She explained that she came up with the name as they (Cathy and Fiona) were watching the news about a Hollywood actress standing up to her stalker and Cathy remembers her own experience. It didn't have a long term effect on her as their 1 and only chart topping album was called Stalker released in 86. From that album they had 2 no 1's _We're hot & Fields of love. _

Cathy was great, she sung us a song and agreed for us to use ANY song from her studio album of 2013 _Cathy untold!_


End file.
